Tough Love
by Lovely Hikari
Summary: Hikari is the new girl for KJHS Pokemon Academy. Shinji, a cold hearted person, doesn't REALLY care, but sooner or later he cares a bit. What will happen?
1. The first meeting

**Hey, first story**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

**Chapter 1: The First meeting  
**

The day was sunny and all was fine and as always, Shinji had to go to school

"Shinji, time to get up!" called his mum.

_'Ugh… Another boring day…'_ Shinji thought.

Shinji sat up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror; his purple-ish hair and cold, purple eyes reflected off the mirror. He started to brush his teeth, then he looked into the mirror again.

"Something is going to happen today. I mean, it's like every day, boring lessons, and annoying girls. I wish there was no school," Shinji said to himself while slapping his forehead; he had one of those bad-morning days.

"What are you doing there!? It's late! Hurry up!" Shinji's mom called from downstairs. Shinji groaned.

"Ok, I'm coming." Shinji replied. Shinji started putting on his uniform for school, a white t-shirt with a black sweater over it with black pants and a red tie. He took his black bag and ran downstairs.

"Finally!" His mum exclaimed. "Now, go eat breakfast and go to school" 

Shinji ate his breakfast, cereal and milk. He put his black, shiny shoes on and left. On the way, Paul spotted a blue hair and eyes girl running. Her shiny blue hair flipped through the wind. 

"Hmm… I've never seen that girl before… But she is wearing the girls' uniform… That's weird… She's must be a new student" Shinji thought. It was true. The blue haired girl had a white t-shirt with a red leather jacket over it, including a small blue bow, along with a black skirt, that was kind of short

**5 minutes later**

Shinji arrived at school.

_"9:50. Perfect timing,"_ Shinji thought. He ran to his classroom. "T-C" The sign said. It means "Trainers Class" He twisted the door knob and walked inside.

The classroom had light red tiles, with posters of pokemon and famous trainers. Shinji sat in his desk.

Since there was 10 more minutes until school started, Shinji started reading one of his favorite books. His best friend, Shuu walked beside him.

"Hey, you know what? There's a new student in our classroom" Shuu said. He dropped by from the "C-C" class. That means "Coordinator Classroom" 

"Does she have blue hair and blue eyes?" Shinji asked, thinking of the blue haired girl he saw before.

"How did you know?" Shuu asked with a surprised look.

"I saw her when she was running here." Shinji replied.

"Hmm… You were the first person who met her… I think Satoshi saw her too. Did you Satoshi?" Asked Shuu to Satoshi that was behind. He was trying to poke Shinji.

"No… I don't think so." Satoshi replied.

"Okay, now if you excuse me, I'm trying to read the pokemon Trainers hand book," Shinji explained. He turned his head back to his book. Suddenly, the blue haired girl entered through the door; her blue eyes looking through the classroom. She ran up to Shuu.

"Hey, are you Shuu?" She asked. Shuu smirked.

"The one and only. I presume you're the new coordinator? Hikari, right?" Shuu asked.

"Uhh… yeah. Can I ask you something?" Hikari asked.

"Sorry, I'm not signing autographs now…" Shuu answered

"No, the principal told me to ask you if you can show me around. I tried asking Haruka and Marina, but they said that they were busy with stuff, so she told me to ask you." Hikari replied with her arms crossing. She eyed Satoshi poking Shinji. Hikari had a weird look in her eye. Shuu saw this.

"Sure. And don't mind those two." Shuu replied.

"Thanks" Said Hikari with a sweet smile.

**Please review.**

Oh and these are the shippings:

Ikarishipping  
Pokeshipping  
Contestshipping  
Questshipping  
Oldrivalshipping  
Diamondshipping  
Penguinshipping

It will be mainly Ikarishipping. There will be NO Belleshipping. (Cough, cough Lil-Priestess) Oh, and thanks to Lil-Priestess for helping me with this story. I'm not very good at my English, and the first chapter has to be the most important, right? Sorry for the short chapter!!


	2. Friends of foes?

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. And neither does Lil-Priestess… **

I'm back! Hope you all liked my first chapter :) Here's the second. 

**Chapter 2: Friends or foes?**

The sun shined through the window the next day. Hikari woke up all calm and relaxed. All the tension of the new student yesterday…it was horrible… especially with Shinji.

_Flashback _

"Oh, so this is the Coordinator Class? Okay, thanks," Hikari said and Shuu just flicked his hair and walked away. Hikari stepped foot into the classroom. It looked just like the Trainer's Class, except the walls are pink; the tiles are lavender-ish, and brown-ish desks were stuck together. She was nervous.

-At lunch-

Outside the school yard, Hikari was with her Piplup, trying to train it without help. They were on the grassy field.

Piplup! Use…uhhh…bubble beam!" Hikari commanded.

"Piplup, pip!" The blue penguin exclaimed as bubbles shot out of its mouth. It flew everywhere. Hikari ducked.

"Piplup!!!" Hikari shouted. Piplup stopped at once. "Let's just eat our lunches…" Hikari said with a faint smile.

-6 minutes later-

"Yay! Now Piplup, bubble beam, one more time!" Hikari exclaimed. The bubbles flew out, but it messed up again.

"A little better… let's try asking for help…" Hikari said. Her head looked around the area around her. She spotted a purple haired person not far away with their Chimchar."

"Hey, can you help me with my training skills?" she shouted at the person. They didn't hear her…or so Hikari assumed.

"Hey!!!" Hikari shouted once more. Nothing. She ran up to them with Piplup In her arms. It was Shinji.

"Yeah, can you go? I need space too, you know" Shinji said.

"Whatever. Can you help me with my training at least? I'm new, and-"Hikari started.

"Why should I? I saw you're skills, and they suck."

"Why would even see a bubble beam if it sucks then, Mister?!?"

"The name is Shinji, little girl. And those bubbles striked over here too. Now leave. Go find someone else to help. But why would they? You wouldn't get any better."

"Argh!!!" _Hikari shouted, walked away. _

Flashback over

Hikari remembered that and made a note to herself. Stay away from Shinji. Hikari smiled.  
"Ok!" Hikari exclaimed happily as she stood from her pink bed. The wooden floors felt warm to her feet. "A brand new day comes! I can't wait what's next in the Coordinator's class!!!" Hikari exclaimed once more as she pulled the pink cotton curtain aside, opening the window. A light breeze blew up her long, blue hair. 

She skipped out to the bathroom. Hikari sniffed the air.

_'Mhmm. Toast and jelly…Yummy!"_ Hikari thought,as she walked to the bathroom. It was a lavender color. The bathtub, sink, toilet was white. She stepped onto the bathtub and took a quick shower. Then she put on her white blouse, red velvet sweater, the blue bow and her black skirt. Then he ran downstairs.

"Morning mum!" Hikari cheered as her breakfast was placed onto the table.

"Morning, sweetie," Her mom said. "Where's your backpack, dear?"

"…Uhh…I'll get it later. It's in my room." Hikari replied.

**-A few minutes later- **

"Oh no!!!! It's 7:54! Ahh! Mom I have to go now!! Where's my bag?!?" Hikari asked while running upstairs. "Honey, I have your bag on the table!" Hikari's mom called out. Hikari rushed down, grabbed her black backpack and rushed outside. 

"Bye mum! Have to go now!!! Sorry! Bye!" She said while she was running to school. There was a silence.

"Wow, I've never seen her running that fast, Glameow. I'm worried. It's only her second day of school…" Her mum told her Glameow. The cat just meowed.

**-With Hikari- **

  
Hikari ran and ran. She looked at her pink watch. '_7:58…Oh no…'_ Hikari ran faster and bumped into someone. The blue haired girl looked up. A orange haired girl with green eyes stared at her. 

"Uh…Hi? Sorry, but I'm late for school!" Hikari said while trying to run. But she noticed a pokeball fell out of her belt. She picked it up and gave it to the girl.

"Uh? Thanks?" The orange hair girl said while turning back. "And it's ok." The orange hair girl said. "You are the new student from KJHS Pokemon Academy, correct?"

"Oh! Y-yeah!" Hikari replied nervously. "Listen I have to go now, but-"

"Yeah, I've heard of you, and don't worry, we have able 10 minutes until we get there. The teachers there are really lazy and wouldn't check the time. My name is Kasumi, by the way, from the 'T-C' class," Kasumi explained.

"Do you want me to show you around the neighborhood? I'm picking up my friend, Satoshi along the way,"

"Oh sure! That would be great!" Said Hikari happily. So then Hikari and Kasumi left.-A few minutes later-

"Who's this girl? I think I saw her once or twice," Satoshi asked Hikari. "If you saw her more than once, why bother asking her?" Kasumi asked Satoshi, a little annoyed. Hikari giggled a bit.

"Hey, I just saw her, not talked to her. You're… The new girl. What's her name?" Satoshi asked Kasumi, while looking at Hikari,

"Hikari…" Hikari replied. "Do any of you know anyone that can help me with my coordinating?"

"Haruka's a coordinator," Kasumi said while pointing a brunette with sapphire eyes. "Oh, Haruka! I forgot! Thanks again! Haruka!!!!!" Hikari said while running up to Haruka

"Oh hey Hikari. How's C-C so far? I like it a lot. You?" Haruka asked Hikari.

"Great, except can you help me with my coordinating?"

"Sure. I'll go ask Shuu too."

"Exactly why do you want Shuu? Do you like him or something? And besides, don't we have to go to class?" Hikari asked. Haruka blushed a tint red.

**-After class-**

"Exactly why do I have to be here again?" Shuu asked the brunette that pushed him to a tree. "And why are we at a tree?"

"Because Hikari needs help. _And you did say that you are 'Better than Haruka"_ Haruka replied. "So you agree…?" Shuu asked. "Just do it would you?!?" Haruka exclaimed.

"Whatever. But you owe me" Shuu replied. "Fine, fine." Haruka replied.

"Okay, Piplup, let's go!" Hikari exclaimed. "Aww! Your Piplup is so cute!" Haruka exclaimed while hugging the blue penguin.

"Before you suffocate it Haruka, at least let him breathe…" Shuu smirked. Haruka just stepped on his foot.

"Piplup?" Piplup wondered while seeing Haruka…getting teased.

"Now Piplup use..." Hikari started off.

"Wait," Shuu told Hikari. Haruka shot him a look. "Why are you saying 'Wait'? I think she's doing well!" Haruka exclaimed. Shuu smirked.  
"If you are starting your appeals, think about which attacks would dazzle the audience, and the judges. You can't just say ice beam without thinking of a creative way to use it," Shuu replied.

"…Hmm…Yeah, maybe he's right…" Haruka wondered. "So you finally agree now?" Shuu asked Haruka. "Shut up, I said maybe. Anyways, Hikari. What move are you going to use first?" Haruka replied, hitting the back of his head."

"Umm…I was going to use ice beam…or bubble…" Hikari replied. "I suggest bubble first. It makes a nice effect. So try using bubble in a creative way," Haruka replied. Hikari thought about it for a moment.

"Okay…" Hikari said. "Piplup, use bubble while spinning around!" Hikari exclaimed. "Piplup!" the blue penguin exclaimed. All the bubbles flew around almost perfectly, except Piplup got out of control, and bubbles flew everywhere.

"Ahh! Hikari! Piplup!!!!!" Haruka shouted, while hiding behind something. "Yeah, yeah. Hide behind my back." Shuu said sarcastically. Haruka stepped out. "HIKARI!!!" Haruka shouted. Piplup stopped immediately.

"What's the heck is happening here?" The teacher, Mrs. Sumoka rushed up to them 3 coordinators. She had long, brown hair up to her waist with blue eyes. "Oh Haruka, there you are. Can you carry these papers for me to my class please?" Mrs. Sumoka asked.

"But I'm helping Hikari learn how to coordinate, Mrs. and s-so is Shuu…"Haruka explained. "Very well then. I'll take care of Hikari's problem. You and Shuu may carry some of the papers to my desk, please?" Mrs. Sumoka explained while handing Haruka and Shuu some papers. They both walked off together. Haruka groaned.

"I know you flattered to be here with me too," Shuu replied. Haruka just punched him…lightly on the shoulder. Shuu just smirked a bit.

"I wish I was with Hikari…" Haruka sighed

"And you also wish you were better than me. Of course it won't happen though," Shuu said.

**Yeah…This is contestshipping chapter, but soon there shall be Ikarishipping :D**


	3. Idea

**So finally! After two years, here it is, chapter 3 of my fanfic xD!**

**It's longer than the others, now praise me! *gets shot* I was kidding T.T**

**U-uh…sorry if you believed I died, I kind of did, actually x.x But oh well, here it is, please enjoy (: !**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: Idea**

It was Friday afternoon, and school had just ended. It was winter season and Hikari was playing with piplup in front of the school, under a snowy fir tree.

She wore a red and white hat, red gloves, and a long light brown jacket.

_Everything is covered with white and soft snow, like in those fairytales that mum used to read us every night when we were younger, _Hikari thought.

"You really like snow, don't you Piplup?" Hikari said, smiling and taking Piplup's hand.

"Piplup, piplup!" Called the little penguin pokémon.

"I like snow too," Said a smiling Hikari. She reached out in front of her and snowflakes fell onto her bare hands, "It's so soft and cold...but warm at the same time. That depends on how you feel, did you know that Piplup?" the young girl asked.

"Piplup?" Replied the Pokémon as if saying 'Really?' in the human language, but more as of a child's innocent believe than interest.

"Yeah...Someone told me that a long ago. When you're sad, the snow will always be cold, but when you are happy or excited for some reason, it's just like a comfortable bed..." Hikari said, letting a snowflake fall on her cheeks, like shiny teardrops.

"Piplup..." The penguin could see a small hint of sadness on its trainer, and only made its cry sound depressing as well.

Suddenly, an orange haired and green eyed girl appeared in front of Hikari. She wore a green sweater, blue jeans, and two long green socks. She looked very excited.

"Huh? Aren't you cold?" Was all that Hikari could say, looking confused, she hadn't really noticed who this person was "Kasumi!" she decided "What are you doing here?"

Then Hikari looked at Piplup, "See? Kasumi is happy, that's why she's not cold." She noted smiling gently at Piplup.

"Piplup!" replied excitedly the pokémon.

"Well, hello," Kasumi ginned, "I was just going to meet Satoshi and Haruka, and then I saw you here," the redhead started, "want to come?"

Well the offer seemed quiet tempting, and it would certainly be convenient, considering the fact that Hikari was new at the school, and didn't really _know _a lot of people here, so why not? She thought. It would be a good way to get out of all the things that were crossing her mind, not that they were all that important anyway, but a time to relax seemed like a nice idea.

"Sure," she then replied with Piplup now in her arms, "I'd love to."

Hikari and Kasumi had already taken some steps outside school and she still wondered where they were heading. It also seemed like a clever way to start off a conversation, since the two of them had said nothing along the way.

"So...where are we going, Kasumi?" Hikari asked looking at the other girl that was taking a rather quick pace, but she didn't look in a rush, she assumed.

"To a café near here, one of the best in the town," Kasumi answered, not giving anymore explanation, as if it wasn't necessary (and it actually wasn't).

Although as insistent as Hikari could be, she needed at least a name "Cool! What is it called...?" but the redhead's attention was already somewhere else, and she decided to stay quiet for the moment.

Kasumi stopped in front of a park, with a beautiful frozen lake next to a green bench. She just smiled and looked very happy. It didn't seem as an amused smile, as if she were remembering something funny, but a gentle one, as if she were to see a pleasant memory again.

The novice couldn't find any sympathy, it was not something that happened to her that often, really, it had never happened, but she would just leave the slightly taller girl have her moment, which as cliché as is sounded, she found rather romantic. The glance Kasumi carried, that was. Maybe she had some experience that Hikari would later find out about? Oh well, someday perhaps. She'd just later be until they arrived to their destination. The other girl would have to keep walking anytime anyway.

"Well, we are finally here...!" Kasumi exclaimed happily, abandoning the events of 5 minutes ago in history, "Coming in?"

"Sure," Hikari replied. "Wait, I have to tell my mum I'm going a little late today. Is that ok?" she added before entering.

"Ok. We'll be waiting for you...!" Kasumi said, opening the door and closing it behind her.

The novice just picked her phone up from her yellow sports bag and opened it to send a short text message. Her mum actually preferred calls since '_it was better to listen to the other person's voice'_ but Hikari just ignored that comment for now, she was rather eager on the reunion and didn't have time for formalities. And so, she typed with both thumbs:

"_Hey Mum,_

_I'll be home a bit late today. I'll be"_

_- _Hikari stopped for a second. What was she doing, really? Hanging out with friends, was that it? It wasn't like she knew them all that well, anyway…But after a little reasoning she nodded to herself-

"_hanging out with some friends"_

_-_ she continued-

"_Hope you don't mind (: _

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Hikari"_

There, sent. *Click* she closed the phone.

_Well...Time to have fun with friends...! _She then mentally said to herself, entering the place. There, after moving her head side to side to find them, she finally located the spot. Kasumi, Haruka, and Satoshi were sitting on a side of the café. The blue haired young lady smiled, went straight to the table and took a sit.

Although she could look fairly cheerful sometimes, around new surroundings Hikari was quiet shy, and she even found it hard to adapt to new environments. "Well, how are you?" Hikari asked while still sitting on the chair. _That's the best to start a conversation,_ she guessed.

"Hey!" they all answered in chorus. This was good. They all seemed to accept her pretty well, not that it didn't happen most of the time, anyway. People usually liked her a lot, what was she worrying about?

A sigh escaped her lips. "I haven't been with friends for a long time…" she said, believing that had only crossed her thoughts and noticing that it was not the case made her blush a little, but the pink flush faded pretty quickly when hearing her new friend's response:

"Well, now you are!" the brunette Haruka said.

"Yup" the others agreed in chorus.

The novice started to feel a little more comfortable now, but there were still hints of bashfulness on her face, so Satoshi, as friendly as he could be tried to have her relax a little. "So, how do you like our school, Hikari?" He asked.

The blue-haired girl reasoned her response through for a few moments, with her index finger under her chin and twirling her head a bit "It's hard to keep with all the subjects when you are new, I guess…" she finally answered.

"Maybe it is, maybe it is not...That depends on how do you feel" he tried cheering her up from her stress, as if advice.

"He's right Hikari, you shouldn't be so nervous at all" Kasumi added jumping into the conversation and gave the other girl a comprehensive smile. Hikari could only smile back, she was already feeling part of the small group, there was nothing to be worried about anymore. It really fitted her 'Daijobu!' catchphrase!

After a few minutes of chatting and laughing (moments that she) was really enjoying, to tell the truth) a girl walked towards them to take the order. All of them gave their answers and Hikari could barely hear what they were saying. Both Satoshi and Haruka had requested a 'big double chocolate cheesecake' or something between those lines, and Kasumi was making fun of the appetite of the two and how they could be so alike sometimes, but the newbie coordinator was already focusing on someone else, someone that had caught her attention.

While the others were discussing Satoshi's eating behavior, the girl had been examining the place. It was nice; like your typical diner, but it had some sweet scent in it; rustic, but modern. 'Well matched' she thought. Pink walls spotted with a few pokéball signs, with brick-red ceramic floors. The tables and chairs were made of wood, covered with small pink mantels that only occupied the center of each one of them. There was a small bar at the center of the restaurant, but by that time no alcohol was sold. Just a few drinks for the teenagers, Hikari assumed. She noticed one only figure sitting by it; purple hair and a blue jacket that went really well with his whole outfit. She had seen this person before…should she greet him? Where was it that…?

She let out a small gasp that none of the other three could hear. '_That_ _was the guy from that day!' _she thought to herself _Ow, I just wish I could let him know a piece of my mind and then he would-" _the girl's mental words stopped when she noticed something that looked quite curious…_He's all alone… _She had suddenly felt pity for him…or was it?

"And you, Hikari?" Kasumi had interrupted the blue-haired girl's daydreaming.

Just where were the blue-haired girl thoughts right now? Had Kasumi been talking to her just now? "Huh? O-oh, yeah, um…I'll just have a soda!" she replied, saying the first thing that came up to her mind.

"Alright" the waitress noted it down and left to come back with the order.

Haruka and Satoshi had shocked expressions on their faces. Did this girl not eat or what? How could she have so little!

The blue-haired girl made a small chuckle, making sense of her friends' facial gestures. Truth be told she was hungry, but she actually hadn't had time to check out the menu, rather she had been…er—checking that boy out? She shook her head at the thought, trying to make it vanish.

Hikari realized the others were staring at her, maybe like she was some kind of alien for having acted so strangely before them. She then knew it was time to explain such weird behavior. "Um…that…student over there," she started, pointing at the guy by the name Shinji.

Everyone turned their heads "Oh, him?" Satoshi wondered, his tone sounded a bit bothered "Just leave him be, he's a jerk" he said as he put his fist under his cheek in a bored kind of way. He didn't truly think that, he was friends with him, actually, but the other day they had had a battle and he had lost. And defeat was something Satoshi would never admit.

"I don't know him too well, actually, I've never really talked to him even though he's in our class," Kasumi added "but I can say he's a really great trainer, with such an attitude". Hikari thought she knew what the emerald-eyed girl meant.

"Tsk," the dark-haired boy in front of them made a sound "I bet I could win to him anytime I'd want" he presumed.

Kasumi got closer to the newbie to whisper in the girl's ear "That's what he says but actually, he got owned by him just the other day…" Hikari couldn't help but giggle a bit for no reason; perhaps the orange-haired girl's tone was kind of sarcastic.

"I heard that!" Satoshi complained again.

Ignoring the couple right next to her Haruka spoke "What about him, Hikari?" reminding the mentioned girl about what she had been talking before "Uh…well, you see," she began again "Well, you see, the other day…"

_Seriously, what do they care, anyway? I shouldn't drag other people into my problems and cause THEM more problems. It's not like I was getting bullied or anything, I was the one who called out to him…_

"…e-eh, I saw him and supposed you knew him, that's all. But it seems like you don't at all, hehe…" she lied rubbing the back of her head with a sweat drop in a small, weird kind of laugh.

Haruka hummed strangely, as if she weren't buying it. "Uh, alright…"

Later the waitress came with the order. All of them started eating, chatting and joking around. Hikari with her drink, only stared at the purple-outfit boy all along, until she was done with it after a short period of time. "So he's that good, huh…" she mumbled to herself, still with half the straw in her mouth.

After a long chat everyone at the restaurant had, without Hikari saying a word they all said goodbye to each other and left. Of course the blue-haired girl did too, but instead of leaving she remained, sitting still, practically spying on the other boy, who also kept there, reading some book.

The girl had thought of 'giving a piece of her mind' to this guy, but for some reason, this thought had completely vanished of _her mind_. Well, an 85 percent of it at least. She then saw him standing up, leaving some tip (or so the novice divined) and walking towards the exit door.

"A-ah…!" she managed to say before grabbing her stuff and running behind him. Why? Well, she was curious…of this boy. He actually seemed kind of interesting. She saw the door closing before her and quickly got a hold of it seeing the guy's back. She tried to reach his shoulder but before shouted, "Wait!"

Shinji felt someone calling him, and then something touching him, pulling his jacket's sleeve off. _How bothersome; _really, it was; besides, a girl's voice? Was it really? It's not like he talked to many, only for what was business to him, such a training tips or Pokémon turned to see who it was and obviously, Hikari noticed the annoyance in his face, which caused her intimidation.

"Back off," the angry-looking guy ordered her, talking about the sleeve. The girl immediately stopped pulling the piece of cloth that kept the person from moving. "Eh…I'm sorry," she apologized looking down at her feet a little embarrassed.

But the boy was already leaving, taking his pace again. No, no, no, no, no, no! She couldn't let him leave! This was probably the only chance she had to talk to him, since it would be too awkward back at school "W-wait! Shinji-kun, right?" she managed to say to catch his attention.

Just who had told her his name? Ugh, yes, this was getting pretty annoying. But since this girl wasn't going to leave him alone until he answered, it was best to end this quickly. "What do you want?" he asked arrogantly with his deep, yet attractive voice.

What?

"Uh, well…" the sapphire-eyed girl was being bashful, and Shinji certainly didn't have time for these things. He needed to go train, like, now.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to waste my time?" He turned again, to keep walking to wherever he needed to go.

Right.

"OKAY, JUST WAIT A MINUTE, YOU!" Hikari shouted so angrily, her forehead veins started to pop out.

A bit surprised the other turned.

The girl panted as if she had needed a lot of air to say that "Hey, I'm trying to be nice to you here, yet you treat me so rudely as if you were the king of the world! Just who do you think you are, Mister!"

'Mister', that name again. Where had he heard that before? He simply ignored the girl's complaints and asked, absolutely without remembering "…uh…and you are?"

Aha, that did it.

"HIKARI, DESUUU!" The scream was so loud that it even got too much attention from the bird's part, that flew away along with their families and not only that, but all the people that were passing by couldn't help but stare at the mad girl. Well, it had been cleared that she didn't like it when people forgot her name. She had made an effort to make the 'u' longer. Uh oh, it looked like her eyes were about to shot lasers.

Shinji patiently stared at the mad girl "…nope. Don't remember" he finally answered.

Hikari was about to explode, if she hadn't already, but magically, managed to hold her anger, trying to calm herself down to endlessly get to the point that she had had in mind all this time. But you know what? She didn't feel like it anymore. This guy was just too hard to deal with to just make an effort on him.

Right in that instant one of her pokéballs opened up. "Ah!" the sapphire-eyed girl gasped. Just in time, it was Piplup. Hikari quickly took a hold of it in her arms and mumbled some scolds at it. It was a rather embarrassing situation for her, since she couldn't even keep her pokémon in their pokéballs.

So, the boy didn't remember the girl, but he totally remembered the terribly-bad-done attacks of her pokémon. "Oh, you are that girl…"

The girl's eyes suddenly went shiny to hear he finally remembered. "…with the terrible coordination." he ended the sentence. Hikari felt as if a super-heavy bucket fell on her head. "Piplup, piii!" the blue penguin cried.

"O-oh, yeah?" she nervously replayed rubbing the top of her head as if it was hurting. "Well, if you think it's that bad then you must do it a lot better, I presume?" the girl hummed at the end of saying this, "Then show me!" she ordered pointing directly to the other.

"…" Shinji didn't say anything. He just remained there staring at (who to him was) the dumb girl. He sighed and took a little red and white round thing out of his pocket. He threw his pokéball and Hikari saw it was Honchkrow.

She heard him say an attack like wing attack or fly, she couldn't assure, and the pokémon followed. It was truly amazing to see how it had flung up high and then made its attack, letting a few feathers fall like an angel's and the sun making it shine like sparkles. This guy was really something.

The sapphire-eyed girl's hair moved rapidly with the wind as she covered her face from the rush of dust with the palm of her hands. She suddenly felt cold air passing throw her legs, and the next thing Hikari knew, was that her skirt had lifted up, showing everything a girl could ever want to hide.

Her face reddened as she quickly tried to put it down making a really high-pitched scream.

The boy turned and hummed in wonder and annoyance almost looking as if he was about to cover his ears so he wouldn't become deaf. _He didn't notice…?_

Relieved, Hikari shook her head negatively. "Uh—I-it was great!" she praised. What the heck? Was she actually praising him? Well, he kind of deserved it…No, wait, no. That idea had definitely not crossed her mind, it wasn't _hers_! B-but then…_No! Don't let it escape your lips!_

"Would you like to teach me sometime?" she spontaneously asked. _Shit._ It almost sounded as if she was interested in him or something, like if she wanted to go on. A. Date. With him and of course he would say no! Mentally, she slapped herself. What was wrong with her? Honestly, she just wanted some teaching, and sure, she had already received some from Shuu, but he wouldn't stay to watch over her forever.

"Why would I?" was his response. Yup, there it was, she had just been rejected. No, not rejected, it wasn't a confession.

"Uh…um…I'll make you lunch?" _What a stupid answer,_ the newbie coordinator thought. It was a similar thinking to the boy's.

He muttered something like 'why me?' and face palmed himself then to stare at the girl in front of him with that 'do-I-look-like-I-need-your-food?' expression. Seriously, was he talking to a child?

Eek! He was truly intimidating; he could make anyone nervous!

Shinji turned around, ready to take his leave again but Hikari knew she had to keep insisting "Wait! It could be helpful for you, too, take it as a challenge!" she shouted, and with this the other person looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow up. It seemed like an interesting idea for him, the novice noted.

_Yes, point for Hikari! I got his attention!_ She mentally pulled her fist down to her chest, in victory.

"I mean," She had finally gained the confidence, "When you explain things to someone, you actually learn some more yourself," she was convinced this was working, seeing the boy crossing his arms, focusing more on what she was saying; was that a grin?

"And—"

"Two weeks" Shinji said, cutting Hikari off, "I will give you two weeks, if I consider you are completely hopeless, then I'll leave" he continued to have his first combination of words make sense.

"And if you don't?" the girl wondered, she wanted to know the other sentence that completed the 'if' clause.

"Then you'll have to become better than any of those other coordinators of your class" Shinji strictly answered. He was already acting like a serious coach.

With still Piplup in arms (that none of them had remembered until now) Hikari opened her mouth to say something, but the happiness and satisfaction were too much to bear and she almost cried tears out of them. She was going to be shown how to both a good coordinator and trainer; there was someone who actually had accepted to teach her! She felt an urge to hug the other guy, but resisted.

Shinji, for his part, put Honchkrow back in his pokéball and said "We'll be starting tomorrow, after school" turning around once again to take his leave, both hands in his pockets.

Hikari noticed the sun was already setting, and that she would be late home for dinner if she didn't hurry. Her mum would probably scold her for having sent a text message instead of calling, but she didn't care in that moment. She was just unwinding as another rush of wind passed by her hair and Piplup with her.

"Don't take it the wrong way, girl" It seemed like he still didn't remember, or did not want to remember her name "I'm not doing this for you, I am, as you would say 'taking it as a challenge'" Hikari frowned at this.

"Oh, and by the way?" Shinji turned to look over the newbie's shoulder, getting her attention, because she looked distracted "Pokéball panties are overrated" he had to add, he knew it wasn't too relevant, but really, they were. And if he was to train this girl, she would need to be original, not using what other people did; or it would be the same with her attacks and coordination, and would lose points out of lack of creativity.

Hikari felt her cheeks and whole face heat up with blood and shouted "Pervert!" angrily to him, who seemed not to care; he really wasn't one, anyway. Piplup defended her with its cries but they were no help.

The now coach just seemed to walk along the way to wherever he was fond of going.

These two weeks would be long. Yes, _a lot_ longer than expected.

**Reviews are love. They keep me writing and uploading faster ;D**

**Tell me if I have gotten better, I want to hear it! If I have not, I want to hear that too! And please tell my WHY.**

**Shinji pervert fan service, LOL! Don't worry; I'll add a lot of those later in the story ;) **

**Now to the important part…**

**-Sorry if the ending of this chapter seemed a bit rushed, but I wanted to finish this fast as heaven! ('cause it's a nicer word (: ) And it also seems out of place comparing to the other chapters but, people, I haven't continued this story since I was in 7****th**** grade!**

**-Also, I wanted to make sure how Hikari's feelings are towards the others, she's cheerful, but a little shy in the inside and a hotheaded, too, like your typical shoujo character, I'd say. That's what I wanted her to look like, anyway.**

**And as for Shinji, well, Shinji is Shinji I think.**

**-Sorry for the bunch of mistakes that are here, I couldn't have anyone edit it this time, so please don't be shy to tell me about them, I'll correct them right away, I promise (: **

**See you in next chapter!**


	4. Who's that girl?

**Chapter 4: Who's that girl?**

This was it. This was the time. The time when she would finally make her official debut and be a star like she always had wanted. Stares and cheers echoed everywhere as Hikari finally made her way up the stage in her long, puffy, beautiful pink dress that she had adored since the moment she had seen in the store. Her hair danced gracefully as she moved as close as possible to the public to do her performance, her amazing performance.

Nerves were starting to catch up to her, but she tried to ignore them and go for the '_No need to worry!' _catchphrase of hers. After all, she'd had special training for this, and her 'coach' wouldn't let her even think of getting nervous, no. He had been strict, but it had been great. And now she would show him, that she could do as greatly as he had taught her.

"Go now, Piplup!" she shouted doing a skillful spin before throwing off her pokéball, which by the way, had a case adorned with shiny crystals and sparkles that made her Pokémon's appearance look like a snow storm. Everything fitted just perfectly.

Her first move was _bubble beam, _and all the transparent, slightly shiny and colorful spheres spread through the whole contest hall, reflecting the light and the smiles of the public, impressed by how something so simple could be so beautiful and, done by such adorable penguin, cute.

Her second move was _ice beam_, which, as her coach had taught her, would be a total kick-butt combo, and had made her reason a whole week about it (_"Think. Water and ice, they are the same, in other states you would say, but have different weak points; together, though, when you combine water-type and ice-type pokémon, it does a great team"). _Now that Hikari _really_ thought about it, who's talking about teams, when he himself wasn't fond of them? Oh well, no time to wonder about silly matters, now, where was she? Oh yeah, it was time to make her brilliant debut!

The bubbles themselves started freezing like real glowing pearls, soon to be broken by Piplup's third move _peck,_ leaving the million pieces float in the air until they hit the ground like solid shards of snow. Hikari and Piplup were now doing some dramatic pose in effect for her spectacle, smiling widely at the observers and the judges, who looked highly impressed by the show.

Without thinking twice, or there being another round, they all stood up and ran towards the blue-haired girl and praised her senseless (_What are they even saying?_), but Hikari ignored whatever their comments were (since they seemed to be good ones) and knew immediately that she had won. She had won, she had won! Her eyes widened with excitement as the principal judge opened both of his hand to show her what he was holding: _the_ _ribbon_.

No doubting for second, the young coordinator snatched the ribbon from the man's hands and held it up in the air in her own gloved ones, showing it off. People shouted and whistled, screamed and cheered, any praise Hikari could ever think of was now being said to her, in every possible way. And there, standing right in the middle of the stage, with his hands in his pockets, was that boy, the boy she especially wanted to hear a compliment from. His dark purple pangs covering his face, but not his trade-mark smirk. He was finally (somewhat) smiling for her, proud of his effort and his result and of _her_.

She couldn't help the urge to run up to him, tackle him into a hug and both falling to the solid floors of the hall, her dress all over them. "I did it, Shinji! I did it, finally did it!" she repeated over and over while still squeezing the boy by his neck until he went blue. Although he didn't say anything, he simply wrapped her arms around her, as if agreeing her statement. For some reason, right now, Hikari couldn't feel happier.

Suddenly her blue penguin pokémon that had been ignored the whole scene (that seemed to happen a lot lately, actually) started crying "Piplup! Piplup!" multiple times in annoyance and started pulling off the long, well-cared blue strings of her hair, and hard. Of course that would make her flinch and jump out of her doing, "H-hey! Piplup, what do you think you are doing! Stop pulling on my hair! Stop!" she whined, but her complaints were completely ignored and instead, the penguin started pecking on her head. "Ah! That's alright Piplup; just what do you think you are doing-!"

But her shouting next ended by some catchy _cliché_ song that had been playing on the background for a while now, but Hikari had barely noticed and it was not the winning song, no, however, she remembered to recognize it, which was…her _phone?_

She quickly pulled it out of her pocket—Wait, _pocket_? Nice dresses didn't have pockets! What the heck was this?

**XXXXX**

Hikari grumbled something as she tried her best to get out of her pink sheets tangled around her that made her feel a little uncomfortable before sitting up and resting her back at the head of the bead. Piplup jumped out of the bed, moving his little penguin wings at a fast pace as he did so, to give her enough space to do so. She scratched the top of her overly-messed bed-head (realizing why it had hurt so much when Piplup in her dream had hit her, it had been real, after all), and picked the phone that was annoying her so much up. She knew it wouldn't stop until she did, otherwise she wouldn't even bother, but the ringtone told her it wasn't a call, but a text message.

"_**You are late."**_

She read, and the sender was someone called 'coach' and the subject was something alike to 'training', but Hikari was far to sleepy to see well…

…_wait, late for what?_

And then, something hit her. Yup, the words 'coach' and 'training' did, and hard, even harder than Piplup had.

She recalled the day before (when she had failed terribly with her attacks, not that she found that worth mentioning, though, no), a nice winter Saturday afternoon, just a few hours after school had ended and herself trying to focus on what she was doing, as her 'coach' had practically _ordered_ her to do. And then when he had told her they'd be practicing every day for two weeks (_"What? Sundays too?" she had pouted chewing her bottom lip, making the 'a' on her 'what' longer for dramatic effect, "Obviously. And since there's no school to take care of, it's better to get up early and spend the whole day training, practice makes perfect," Shinji replied wisely, resisting the urge to add the 'idiot' at the end; he was treating with a girl, so no words as such would be used, he believed. "Get up early? No way! Are you serious! I was surely not born for that!" and so on their small chat had continued, Shinji being completely stiff about the situation and Hikari whining at how hard it would be for her to do all of this or something between those lines.)_!

They had also agreed to have all their meetings take place at the park, for reasons like free space and such, and the growing teenage girl simply considered it to be a long ride from her house to there. Or maybe she was just plain lazy, who knows?

But, owned by the thought of a great result (that is, being the best coordinator in the whole town, if not world), Hikari miraculously managed to get out of bed guided by Piplup's pleads. And of course, she had to _freaking_ hurry or Shinji would already be planning his ways to get rid of her.

And so, her everyday-routine started: she went to the bathroom, had a look at mirror above the sink, brushed her hair, her teeth, her hair again, got dressed (her out-going outfit, which was a pink short skirt, a black blouse and her beloved pink boots, along with her red long-coat that she wore for winter specifically ), got her hair done and put on her white with a pokéball sign (like most of Hikari's underwear…which made her remember something she didn't want to think about at the moment) hat on top.

She headed downstairs running and made her usual breakfast herself (which consisted of toasted bread and jelly), since being Sunday, her mother was currently sleeping. Once she was done, she rushed to the door and went to the garage to pick up her bike. But not before letting a note to her mum saying she would be leaving for the day hanging on the fridge. Then, almost in that same instant, she made her race to the park.

**XXXXX**

Shinji sat under a tree, taking the shadow underneath it to stay away from the sun, re-reading one of his favorite books, while he waited for that obnoxious girl to show up after waiting for around fifteen minutes.

He looked up from his novel, fixing his reading glasses so they wouldn't fall off as he did so, and spotted her near on her bike, panting heavily and looking as tired as she had just had a really fast run to get here, which, she had.

The first thing she did after she had gotten off was laugh and say "I didn't know you wore glasses,", but it didn't sound amused or like he was making fun of him, more like she was excited by the newfound fact. Like some child just discovered something that was already there.

Deciding not to focus on the comment, or ignoring it to be precise, he stood and made his way towards the girl.

"You're late." He said, sounding dead serious as he did his statement.

"You already said that," Hikari replied, suddenly frowning and took her mobile out of her pocket to show the text to him for good measure. Was it really that bad that all she wanted to do was sleep until late in the morning on a Sunday? Was it really?

Once again, the boy decided to not say anything to that and immediately searched in his bag for his pokéball. Honchkrow appeared again before Hikari's eyes and cried out in (the not good way) excitement. Then, the blue-haired girl, too, had her pokémon out. Piplup actually seemed intimidated by the bigger bird, but neither human paid any mind.

"Today instead of only practicing your attacks, you're actually going to give them a use," Shinji explained and Hikari tilted her head in wonder; he couldn't believe how it was so hard for her to get it, "You're going to battle." He thought this would be enough for her to comprehend, because at that, her eyes widened, either out of surprise or nervousness, he couldn't tell. He bet on the latter, though.

Obviously, Hikari had battled before, yes. But never actually done that well. Perhaps a few battles won, but at the moment she only had one pokémon, which speaking of levels was still a baby, and to have it fight against that huge monster of Shinji's? This was not going to end well…

Seeing as the other person wouldn't give an answer, the boy proceeded "The performance on stage in a contest is important, but even if you pass into the second round, if you lose the battle at the end, nothing will come out of it. Do I make myself clear?"

Well, that sounded polite. When Hikari really thought it through, Shinji may be mean and annoying sometimes, but that didn't cover the fact that he could be nice when he wanted to. She wouldn't expect him to call her "stupid" or "idiot" ever, even though that might be was he was truly thinking. She had known from Satoshi just yesterday how he could get insulted from words coming from the purple-haired senior's mouth all day long. She wondered if she would ever see that, seeing her friend being teased (if that was called friend-teasing, anyway) by someone else that is not Kasumi would make a wide smile come out of her, she was sure of it.

And, the annoyance was spacing out again. Ugh, why did he accept this one more time? Oh yeah, he had been _challenged_. Sure, he knew he had made a few mistakes in his life, but this one had only taken one day and half to make him regret it. Anyway, this would not be the first task that he left uncompleted, so on with it. Patience, all he need was a tiny little bit of patience. Oh! She reacted!

"Well, let's get started!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands together and gave a radiant smile. Well, wasn't her cheerfulness even more annoying?

Shinji simply stayed quiet in agreement as they made distance between each other to begin their battle.

**XXXXX**

If was around 4:30 PM in the afternoon when they were finished, and Hikari had no idea that early rising would make so much done. She had to take mental note of that. Did that mean Shinji had been right about spending the whole day training? _Probably,_ she answered her own question. She also had long taken her red coat off, because so much battle anxiety made her warm. Even drops of sweat were now flowing down her forehead.

Of course, Piplup had been beaten up until it couldn't go on anymore, but there were no serious injuries (apparently, the other boy was _careful_ with that. Or maybe he had gone easy on her. In her opinion, it took a lot of skill to know what moves to make to defeat your counterpart and not actually _hurting_ them.). That's why she now found herself kneeling in front of her little aqua-bird trying to get some mud stains off its face with a handkerchief and some potion-spray. Her pokémon gave a small "Piplup!" cry in gratitude, and Hikari gave a tiny motherly smile in return.

By that time, Shinji had already guarded his pokéball safely in his messenger bag with his pokémon in it, watching as _his apprentice_, as _she_ had called her a day before when watching them both, cleaned the penguin up. Speaking of _her_, it was half past four, shouldn't _she_ be…? _She_ had been the one to show him this place was good for practice…

The two teenagers suddenly heard noises coming from the distance. The park was rather big, after all. Small flashes of light could be seen two, and from what it sounded, there were pieces of metal clashing against each other, too. Ah, there _she_ was. He couldn't have been wrong. He knew _her_ too well. _She_ had beenhis…

Hikari decided to take a peek behind the tree where they were supposedly currently resting under (she still asked herself why her coach hadn't left already; he had done so as soon as possible the day before). There was an enraged pokémon swinging its sharp claws against one of the metal bars of a playground-game (wasn't that illegal considering it was public property or something? Oh well…), which she supposed was Garchomp; she wasn't sure, since she didn't have her pokédex with her. And the trainer…that was…someone she had seen once. She was rather popular from what she could observe, had a position in the student council or something, but the newbie didn't know her name, she had just been in that new school for barely a week. It was better to ask…

"Ah!" she said as if surprised, she somewhat was, but more of how amazing a few hits to a bar looked, "Shinji! Who's that girl?" and then she pointed at the older and way more experienced girl. For Pikachu's tail, she was even better than her actual coach (not that she thought he was good, no, not at all, he simply was good enough to teach her, of course, that's all, nothing more…)! But as she thought all of this, she didn't seem to get a response back. It was then that she glanced off to her side where she hadn't notice how close the boy had placed himself on, or how she even had tried to stand up but she only managed to crouch on her knees as if eaves dropping a very important conversation.

She saw how Shinji had been staring at the girl intensely, as if watching her every move. But that look, she had seen that look before, because even though the other had a very serious and stiff appearance, and his expression was now too, there was a small, tiny, little hint of…No, it couldn't be, could it? Was that…was that…_infatuation_? Okay, now Hikari was getting somewhere at reading the atmosphere. She had seen that look on her childhood friend, Jun's face once, when he had been in love with the other girl next door (who strangely liked to dress up as her, which was really creepy…), so that meant…

And then, she felt herself being hit what felt like the millionth time that day.

Shinji liked this girl.

Like, like _like._

Then one that was giving such show, with the long blond hair and Umbreon-like bows on each side of her head, whose name, Hikari guessed, was the one being whispered by Shinji who thought she wasn't listening, which was _Shirona_.

Well, that was a discovery.

Hikari gasped in realization, covering her mouth with both of her hands trying to not let anything else come out, but lost her balance on her crouched legs and fell backwards exactly where Shinji had been also standing (_just how incredibly convenient could that be?_) and her weight made him trip as well. They rolled down the slight hill until there was a small curvature that made them come to a stop, Shinji having his head hit against the ground harder that he would have wanted and then Hikari's weight on top of him that obliged his lungs without air for a couple of milliseconds and a weird noise like "oof" escape his lips.

Shirona noticed this noise, and looked away from her occupation with an "Hm?" to gaze up the hill, but she saw nothing, not even Piplup that had been almost hiding behind the tree, so she went back to it.

Hikari turned so she now faced the boy beneath her, her legs at either side of his so she could confront him and not let him run away (people tended to do this when they were talked into their love lives, she knew from experience), "You like her!" she claimed, pointing at him as if he was guilty of a crime.

Shinji grumbled in discomfort and anticipated a headache coming, so he rubbed the top of his so he could ease the pain a little, "…What?" he asked, his voice husky in annoyance. He knew his expression was even stranger than the tone of it, but that statement was not-

"Yes!" the girl insisted. She was determined to get it out of him, because if it was as she had assumed, then… "Don't deny it! I saw how you were staring at her!" Alright, now she sounded like a jealous woman accusing her cheating husband, but that was not the case!

"Ugh…I'm not going to even bother answering that…" he replied now passing a tired hand through his shoulder-length, shiny purple hair. This was becoming really uncomfortable, being crushed by another body on top of him. It was not as heavy as a male's weight, surely, but it still made his belly hurt.

"You're not because you know it's true! Admit it and I'll let you go!" promised Hikari. There was nothing else she could try now to get him to confess.

The young trainer reasoned it for a moment, then tried and gave a reasonable answer so to not give it away completely, "Fine. If I told you that what you have stated has a small percentage of truth, will you stop shouting at me like a mad-woman and crushing my lungs?" he tried dealing patiently.

The newbie pouted but got off her coach and seated on the grass next to him as she waited for him to sit up with a pained expression. She was not fat, she was completely and utterly sure of that! She always tried to follow her diet and-

"For how long?" she asked out of curiosity. It was always good to know.

"I believe that's none of your business, girl." Okay, forget what she said about politeness, this guy was just plain mean and annoying. Besides, he was still with name thing, huh? The thought only made her pout grow bigger and her cheeks to puff out more.

"Well, if you don't tell me, then I cannot help you," she concluded with a sigh.

There was it again, that 'do-I-look-like-I-need-your-help?' expression, that blank, ugly, no-sense-making expression. It was like he didn't need the words to say what was in his mind. And so, the pout turned into a frown.

Just then, the subject of their small chat appeared with Piplup in her arms from the distance. Both of them stared at Shirona as she carefully walked down the hill, came closer to them and then, with a small hint of surprise she said "Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" and Hikari's pokémon followed with a "Piplup-Pi?" in wonder.

And although the young coordinator didn't understand what she meant by that, she quickly stood up in embarrassment to meet such an important person and dusted the sand that had fallen on her clothes to halt out her hand, "Hikari, newbie coordinator in training, madam, a pleasure!"She greeted all military-style. Shirona chuckled elegantly and said,

"No need to be so formal, young girl. The pleasure is all mine, I'm Shirona." She greeted back as she pointed to herself with the tips of her fingers, doing a fancy wave of her hand. From what the newbie could physically see, the senior was probably a year away from graduation, "I see you're Shinji's new apprentice?" Huh? So now she was an apprentice? Ah, well that kind of made sense…Somewhat...

"She's _not_ my apprentice," said boy said firmly, and both girls turned their heads to him, and in that instant the Pokémon's owner felt the air tense a whole lot, "I thought I had made that clear. She's just challenged me; I'm not keeping up with more than two weeks." Something inside Hikari broke. She wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad feeling, all she knew was that it wasn't pleasant and it felt as if she just had been emptied like a basket that had once been full of fruit.

"Oh? Is that so?" the senior, however, smiled despite the young trainer's harsh tone in his voice. "Well, I wish you good luck, then." And she turned to leave. The smile she had was directed both younger teenagers, but Hikari knew that to her it was more of a polite smile than an affectionate one, like the one she was giving Shinji. And him, instead, had a respectful aura all around him, one only he would emit when around someone like Shirona, experienced, elegant, beautiful, worshiped Shirona. Why did she feel so left out right in that moment? Did the empty feeling just grow? She could practically feel the bubble around them pushing her away…

By the time she stopped staring at the ground Shirona was already delivering Piplup back in her arms and then she took her leave. Both Shinji and she were left without words. Not until she decided to walk away, too.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Shinji!" She shouted as she started to quicken her pace until she was practically running towards her bike. Right now she only wanted to get away. She had felt so bad just now! It was not something she would ever want to feel again, just no…

And with that thought in her mind she put Piplup in the basket as quickly as she could just next to her sports bag and started with the pedals, not looking behind once.

She hadn't even said 'thank you' like she had done last time.

And thus, Shinji was left alone with the sunset behind him and a rush of wind for comfort.

**XXXXX**

**I wish I could get more reviews…*sigh* If I get ten I will update immediately :'D ?**

**Was the end too dramatic? Was it, was it?**

**Oh well, and thus, the drama starts! Was Hikari jealous just now? And are we seeing more character's appearances? Well, yes!**

**Sorry for the late update, but I do not wish to explain my reasons now. Inspiration is hard to find these days.**

**And for those who wonder about the Japanese names and who's who, here's a list of the characters that have appeared or have been mentioned:**

**Hikari-Dawn**

**Shinji-Paul**

**Satoshi-Ash**

**Kasumi-Misty**

**Haruka-May**

**Shuu-Drew**

**Shirona-Cynthia**

**Jun-Barry**

**If I missed something just tell me! Until next time, guys! Lots of love 3**


End file.
